1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a continuous dyeing-and-washing apparatus of simple construction capable of continuously and effectively carrying out a cloth material dyeing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dye fixing process is generally carried out either by immersing a cloth material to which a dye has been applied in hot water or by subjecting it to a hygro-thermic treatment under humid heat. Heretofore, a cloth material to be dyed, for example, has been allowed to pass through the inside of a dye solution reservoir to apply a dye thereto and then subjected to a hygro-thermic treatment carried out within a steamer at a temperature of 100.degree. C. or below for color development. The conventional dyeing method thus has necessitated the use of a dye solution applying reservoir, a vat steamer and a washing tank. Such facilities are extensive and require a large space. Besides, in the case of a dyeing process by humid heat of temperature less than 100.degree. C., a long period of time is necessary before the dye is fixed to the cloth material. This has presented an economical problem.
The inventors of the present invention, therefore, conducted studies over a long period in the past for shortening the fixing time by a high speed dye fixing process. As a result of these studies, they have developed a high pressure steamer which is capable of dyeing a cloth material in a matter of seconds and is now in use. According to the method for dyeing with the high pressure steamer, the humid heat inside the steamer can be raised up to about 170.degree. C., which permits dyeing cloth materials at a high speed in a matter of seconds. On the other hand, however, the high pressure steamer is large in size and requires a high cost. Besides, the installation cost of it is very high and it also requires a large space for installation. Further, before the start of an operation of the high pressure steamer, temperature and pressure inside the steamer must be raised up to a preset levels respectively. This requires a long period of time for preparation before start-up and thus the high pressure steamer has presented another problem.
The present invention is directed to the eliminate on of the shortcomings of the conventional method and the prior art.